The present invention relates to articles of manufacture for igniting logs, such as logs stacked in a fireplace.
When building a fire in a fireplace, logs are usually stacked on andirons which support the logs above the hearth of the fireplace. This creates a space beneath the logs in which kindling or newspaper is placed. To start the fire, the person ignites the newspaper or kindling and the initial combustion creates heat and flames which cause the logs above to catch fire. Newspaper alone usually does not provide a sustained heat source as being light weight and rapidly consumed. The flames that result from newspaper generally bypass the logs and their energy is largely wasted. When newspaper is used, a considerable amount must be placed beneath the logs as it is rapidly consumed in the initial stages of the fire. In addition, the large amount of newspaper does not provide a concentrated heat source, but rather causes an initial fire in a substantial area beneath the logs. Newspaper can be used to ignite an intermediate layer of kindling stacked beneath the logs. However, care must be taken in properly stacking the kindling in graduated order so that the most easily ignited items are at the bottom.
It has been found that better ignition of the logs occurs by concentrating the initial fire from the kindling or newspapers. However, care must be taken in properly arranging the kindling or crumpled newspaper in order to achieve such a concentrated fire source.